Mi imortalidad por ti (malec)
by Lu Conejo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Simon no se hubiera sacrificado en Ciudad de fuego celestial? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Magnus hubiers dado su inmortalidad a Asmodeus? Alec sueña todas las noches con lo sucedido en Edom, sueña todas las noches con su "brujo de ojos de gato"... pero, ¿y si no fueran solo sueños? ¿si existiera la reencarnación? ¿si su nuevo maestro fuera aquel brujo?


Y un día tú y yo seremos una pareja de amantes perfectos y entonces, en la mitad de un abrazo, nos desvaneceremos y aparecerá en la pantalla la palabra "fin".

(Rosario Castellanos)

POV ALEC

Llevo mi cuaderno a todas partes para escribir siempre que la inspiración me llega. Para escribir de ese brujo de ojos de gato que me acosa cada noche en mis sueños...dicho así, "brujo de ojos de gato", tal vez suene a pesadillas, pero en realidad no lo son... Son buenos en su mayoría, en ellos yo soy un ¿shadowhunter? y él es el poderoso brujo de Brooklyn.

Si mi hermana (Izzy) me escuchara, seguro diría que esos sueños son por tanto leer novelas de fantasía o que lo escriba y me vuelva de una vez un escritor famoso, pero no puedo...siento esta historia muy mía, aunque suene a locura siento que realmente viví esos sueños con Magnus, ese es su nombre, su magnífico nombre, y no podría hacerme famoso (eso en caso de que la historia realmente le gustara a los lectores, claro) a costa de mi vida con ese bello brujo... ¿será realmente posible la reencarnación? Me niego a aceptar que sean simples sueños...una historia tan mágica, y trágica, no puede ser fruto de mi imaginación, simplemente no.

El último sueño fue realmente desgarrador: estábamos Izzy, Jace, una tal Clary y un Simon, Magnus y yo (¡hasta mis hermanos estaban ahí! ¡no pueden ser simples sueños!) en un lugar llamado Edom... Que, según internet, es un lugar situado al sur del Mar Muerto, etimológicamente significa "rojo", es mencionado en la biblia y bla bla bla... (sí, investigué sobre el lugar de mis sueños). Pero en mi sueño, Edom era un reino demoniaco, perteneciente a Asmodeus (uno de los príncipes del infierno), y padre de mi novio.

Había venido soñando ya fragmentos de mi vida con Magnus, nuestra última maldita despedida: Estarás más seguro allí, pero no te confíes, no bajes la guardia. Necesito que vivas. Después fue secuestrado y yo fui, literalmente, al infierno por él, porque lo amaba y no podía aceptar la idea de un mundo sin él, simplemente no. Y cuando nos reencontramos por fin, mis enormes ojos azules, cargados de angustia, lo miraban tratando de entender qué estaba mal, por qué parecía a punto de morir, el corazón se me encogía de sólo verlo así, quería besarlo y abrazarlo, curarlo con besos y caricias. Y sus palabras: Oh, mi Alec. Has estado tan triste... No lo sabía.

Y nos besamos: lo tomé por los hombros para intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, después de cortar sus cadenas, pero en vez de levantarse, él me hizo bajar, deslizó su mano por mi espalda y la hundió en mi cabello. Me jaló y me besó, con fuerza, torpeza y determinación, yo me quedé inmóvil un instante antes de abandonarme al beso, respondiéndole, algo que había pensado que jamás volvería a hacer. Subí las manos por sus hombros y las puse a ambos lados de su cuello, para sujetarlo mientras lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Finalmente, él se apartó. Le brillaban los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro, me rodeó con los brazos y me apretó con fuerza.

Y después vino la tragedia, no hubo un "vivieron felices por siempre", algo salió definitivamente mal. Sebastian (el villano de mi sueño) murió pero no sin antes cerrar las fronteras y dejarnos atrapados en Edom. Acosamos a Magnus cuando supimos que había una posibilidad: Dijiste no hay manera de que nosotros lo hagamos, lo que quiere decir que puede haber alguien que sí sea capaz. No saben cómo me arrepiento de mis palabras, fueron mis palabras las culpables de que el mundo colapsara, no me importa que tal vez sea sólo un sueño.

Era Asmodeus, su padre, quien podía, pero no sin un alto precio: Hay un momento en el que todos debemos volver a vivir en la casa de nuestros padres. Ahora es el momento de Magnus Hace falta energía para alimentar a un reino. Nosotros tiramos del poder de lo que hemos dejado atrás, la gran ciudad del Pandamonuim, el fuego en el que caímos, pero hay un momento en que la vida debe alimentarnos. Y la vida inmortal es la mejor de todas.

¡NUNCA! Ni en sueños, literalmente, lo dejaría dar su vida por mí, pero insistió: No puedo decir no, Alexander. Si lo hago, todos nos quedaremos aquí; moriremos de todos modos. Moriremos de hambre, y nuestras cenizas se convertirán en polvo para molestar a los demonios del reino. Le pedí quedarme al menos yo con él, morir juntos, a mí no me importaba una vida sin él, no la quería. No me dejó: Tienes que volver. Tienes que volver al mundo. Y ganó su terquedad, sus ganas de salvarnos: Muy bien, tómame. Te doy mi vida. Estoy dispuesto. *

Hubo una luz cegadora luego de la cruel sonrisa de Asmodeus, casi pude verlo perderse en miles de millones de fragmentos de luz, porque él siempre fue luz, brilló hasta el último momento.

Y desperté agitado, sintiendo que algo no salió como debía en esa versión del sueño. Algo falló y mi corazón lo resentía, faltaba una pieza en mi vida, en mi mundo. Me faltaba él, mi brujo de ojos de gato. Toqué mis labios todavía sintiendo el último beso que me había dado antes de desaparecer: un beso de desesperación y de aferrarse más que de pasión. Me tomó con tanta fuerza que me clavó los dedos en el brazo, pero al final se apartó y dijo aquellas malditas palabras que fueron nuestra condena, la condena de un amor que quedó inconcluso antes de tiempo.

No quiero el mundo. Te quiero a ti -susurré sin saber muy bien por qué, antes de levantarme de la cama y alistarme para ir a la universidad.

Me detuve en la entrada, observando la placa "Escuela de escritores", sentía la electricidad en el aire, había algo raro en el ambiente y no supe si era para bien o para mal. Algo me incitaba a entrar pero a la vez temía hacerlo. Sonó la campana, sacándome de mis pensamientos y poniendo fin a mis dudas. Corrí, no podía llegar tarde a clase, no otra vez. Me detuve en la puerta, de nuevo, para recuperar el aire antes de entrar, "taller de expresión literaria", éste al ser privado lo que escribíamos era el único lugar en que me había animado a narrar mis sueños. Pero nadie me avisó que había cambio de maestro, eso lo cambió todo y no sé si para bien.

Cuando entré al aula todo estaba en silencio, intenté pasar hasta mi lugar sin hacer ruido, el maestro estaba de espaldas a nosotros, escribiendo en el pizarrón algo sobre ¿Edom?, seguro vi mal, el caso es que esa palabra me distrajo y, al pasar junto al escritorio, tiré algunos libros sobre ¿Asmodeus?

Inmediatamente me agaché, muy apenado, a recogerlos. El joven maestro hizo lo mismo, interrumpiendo el texto en el pizarrón. Al llegar al último libro, lo tomamos ambos a la vez y nuestras manos se rozaron, hubo chispas en el aire, electricidad en mi piel, mariposas en mi estómago y un flashazo de ¿recuerdos? que no alcancé a comprender del todo. Se me cortó la respiración, sentí definitivamente mis mejillas enrojecer y, con miedo, levanté la mirada sabiendo lo que encontraría.

Y ahí estaban, por supuesto, ojos de gato.

-Magnus -susurré incrédulo, en el mismo momento en que él decía: -¿Alexander?

Creo que sonreí, un instante antes de que todo se volviera negro.

CONTINUARÁ...

Esto lo escribí inspirada en un comentario de alguien que quería leer que hubiera pasado si Magnus se hubiera sacrificado en Cuidad de fuego celestial. Pero yo no imagino un Alec sin Magnus, así que esta versión es de ¿reencarnación?


End file.
